Love at Second View
by LouDiazGHottie
Summary: The Phantom of the Opera falls in love with a soprano named Olivia Henderson, A showgirl named Jade Smith, she falls for Ryan Salvatore, but he is in love with Olivia, and Olivia is in love with Ryan, Jade feels jealousy towards her, Jade and Erik become friends and allies to separate at the lovers Gerard Butler as the Phantom of the Opera
1. First Day of Work

The Phantom of the Opera falls in love with a soprano named Olivia Henderson, A showgirl named Jade Smith, she falls for Ryan Salvatore, but he is in love with Olivia, and Olivia is in love with Ryan, Jade feels jealousy towards her, Jade and Erik become friends and allies to separate at the lovers

* * *

Gerard Butler as the Phantom of the Opera

* * *

Olivia Henderson is a tall girl tall, 5'9 ", long wavy hair, and golden blonde color, that falls to the shoulders, big blue eyes, pale skin, thin mouth, pink nose small, thin profiled cleft chin, thin face, she is slim, she is a very beautiful girl, and all girls want to be like her, all the guys drool over Olivia

Jade Smith is a girl with short stature, 5'1 ", she is poor, she is fair-skinned, with a slight golden hue, medium brown eyes almost black, long hair, straight and black, she is thin, but she has curves, thin nose, small, shaped, upturned, slightly fleshy mouth, cleft chin, she's pretty, but she is not like Olivia, she is more natural and simple

Jade is showgirl, and she begins again with his work as a singer, after a month of family emergencies, she is 23 years old, and there comes a new kid, is Ryan Salvatore, he is tall, 5'11 ", hair cut through, dark blond, his eyes are green, white, he's muscular, he's very handsome, Jade watched the new guy, he's the star tenor, Olivia knows, they were dating when they were 17 years, Jade felt attraction towards him

"Hello boys and girls, it's Ryan Salvatore, is the lead singer, along with the new Prima Donna" Agnes Giry says cheerfully

Everyone is applauding, Jade smiles, and also Olivia smiles, Ryan comes over and hugged Olivia, Jade felt like strange, Erik watched with anger and jealousy, he is in love with Olivia, Jade was standing, but she was there, she was a hindrance in that place

"Hey, You who are you?" Ryan tells kindly at Jade, he asks who she is

"Hi, I'm a showgirl, I'm Jade Smith, and I already know your name, where did you come from?" Jade says cheerfully, she smiles

"Hi, I'm a showgirl, I'm Jade Smith, and I already know your name, where did you come from?" Jade says cheerfully, she smiles

She smiles, so does Ryan, Jade sees the ghost of the opera is looking at them, he and she are friends, She goes looking for Erik, she wants to talk to him, she managed to find him, he was furious, Jade came to him, Erik was breathing hard, Jade was worried about him

"That idiot of Ryan, he did not take away from Olivia" Erik was saying angry, formed fists with his hands, he looked furious

"Erik quiet, he does not feel anything for her, I'll try him out with me, he and I will be boyfriends" Jade said with a calm tone, she says cheerfully, Jade is so naive and sweet

"You better Jade, I want him to be away from Olivia, and you to handle that, you fall in love with Ryan" Erik grabs her arm, and tightens much, just to scare her, he yelled at her in the face, but then he relaxed and he let go of Jade

She nods and runs away, she felt fear, but Jade should do what he asks, she feels very afraid, is your friend, but he can hurt her, Jade saw Ryan sitting on the floor alone, she approached at him, He sees Jade, he smiles at her

"Hey Ryan, what are you doing?" Jade greets him, and she says very curious

"Hi Jade, for nothing, you talk to me" Ryan said laughing, he smiles, and says in a friendly tone

"Ah, yes" Jade says cheerfully

Ryan smiles, she sits next to him, Erik watched with a big smile, Jade smiles, now may speak, Jade was very happy, she is attracted to him, They looked at each other, Jade laughed by nerves

"Jade, you are so beautiful" Ryan says with sincerity

"Thanks, and you're very handsome" Jade says nervously, she blushes

They were talking, Jade smiled, Ryan dark brown eyes watched her, she was looking at him green eyes, she smiles, Erik smiles and went to look for Olivia, it's time for her to meet him, He came to his lair, he was behind Olivia Mirror´s

Olivia was sitting on the edge of the bed, she stroked her hair, she longed, Olivia quickly approached the mirror, Olivia and Jade share room, she looked in the mirror, she smiles, she is not superficial, all the guys love her and girls want to be like her, Jade is jealous of her

"_**I'm Your Angel of Music, come to me, Angel of Music**_" Voice of Erik sang seductively, she smiles

"_**Angel, where are you, I want to see you, Angel Of Music**_" Olivia sang softly

She saw a black figure, she felt no fear, Olivia is very brave, she saw a man 6'2 ", very tall, thin, green eyes, white mask on the right side of the face, lips thin, very white, but not like the mask, dressed old, long face and square, something pronounced nose, the mask was made for his face

"You're my angel?" Olivia said confused, she opened her mouth in surprise

Erik nods, he extends his hand, she took his gloved hand, he headed up the hallways, it was very dark, he took a torch was lit, he turned his eyes on where she was, she was still behind Erik, were still walking, and led to an artificial lake, Olivia smiles, had a boat, only fit two people, he went up to Olivia to the boat, he began to row, Olivia opened her mouth

_**Olivia:**_

_**In sleep he sang to me**_  
_**In dreams he came**_  
_**That voice which calls to me**_  
_**And speaks my name**_  
_**And do I dream again**_  
_**For now I find**_  
_**The Phantom of the opera is there**_  
_**Inside my mind**_

_**Phantom:**_

_**Sing once again with me**_  
_**Our strange duet**_  
_**My power over you**_  
_**Grows stronger yet**_  
_**And though you turn from me**_  
_**To glance behind**_  
_**The Phantom of the opera is there**_  
_**Inside your mind**_

_**Olivia:**_

_**Those who have seen your face**_  
_**Draw back in fear**_  
_**I am the mask you wear**_

_**Phantom:**_

_**It's me they hear  
**_

_**Both**_

_**My/your spirit and your/my voice  
In one combined  
The phantom of the opera is there  
Inside your/my mind**_

Opera... Beware the Phantom of the opera

_**Phantom:**_

_**In all your phantasies**_  
_**You always knew**_  
_**That man and mystery**_

_**Olivia:**_

_**Were both in you**_

_**Both:**_

_**And in this labyrinth  
Where night is blind  
The phantom of the opera is there/here  
Inside your/my mind**_

_**Phantom**_

_**Sing my Angel of music!  
Sing, my Angel!**_

_**Sing, my Angel of Music  
Sing, my Angel  
Sing for me  
Sing, my Angel!  
Sing for me!**_

She sang to the limits of her vocal range, she did very well, Erik grabbed her hand, and her out of the boat, she was shocked at all, he took Olivia to his lair, It was his home, Olivia saw the den, she was stunned with the organ, she saw a monkey playing a melody, she stroked the monkey

"Olivia, you like all this is my home," Erik said with kindness in his voice, he smiled

"Yes, this place is great, what is your real name?, You must have a name" Olivia says cheerfully, she smiles, she asks for his name

Erik came to her, he was very close, he opened his mouth, he grabbed Olivia's waist, she looked at him, She had her back against the chest of Erik, he stroked her shoulder, He rocked Olivia, she closed her eyes

_**Phantom:**_

_**Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation**_  
_**Darkness stirs and wakes imagination**_  
_**Silently the senses abandon their defenses**_

_**Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor**_  
_**Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender**_  
_**Turn your face away from the garish light of day**_  
_**Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light**_  
_**And listen to the music of the night**_

_**Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams**_  
_**Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before**_  
_**Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar**_  
_**And you live as you've never lived before**_

_**Softly, deftly, music shall caress you**_  
_**hear it, feel it, secretly possess you**_  
_**Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind**_  
_**In this darkness that you know you cannot fight**_  
_**The darkness of the music of the night**_

_**Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world**_  
_**Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before**_  
_**Let your soul take you where you long to be**_  
_**Only then can you belong to me**_

_**Floating, falling, sweet intoxication**_  
_**Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation**_  
_**Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in**_  
_**To the power of the music that I write**_  
_**The power of the music of the night**_

_**You alone can make my song take flight**_  
_**Help me make the music of the night**_

Erik stopped singing, Olivia fell asleep in her arms, she looked like Angel, he stroked her golden hair, he laid her on the bed of swan, she breathed softly, Erik sat on his board to write a new song, Erik turned his gaze to the bed of Swan, Olivia sees him sleep, he smiles, he removes his eyes, and looked at his organ

* * *

In that, Jade was walking through the halls, she can not sleep, she rubbed her head, she did not know what to do, Ryan was walking, he accidentally collided with Jade, she fell to the ground, Ryan stooped to the level of her, he lifted her from the ground, she laughs like crazy

"Sorry, did not see you, are you hurt?" Ryan says nervously, he asks

"No matter, no, I'm not hurt, I'm fine, you do not worry, Ryan" Jade said quietly, she smiles, she shakes her head, she is very well

"Jade, do you want to go to dinner with me tomorrow?, Only if you want," Ryan said with a serious voice, he invited Jade to dinner, he smiles, he expected her response

"Yes Ryan, I do want to have dinner with you, well tomorrow night, bye Ryan, I'm going to sleep, see you tomorrow" Jade said with a serious voice, she smiles and agrees to have dinner with him, she went and said goodbye of Ryan

Ryan nods, he left, Jade smiles of joy, no guy's invited to dinner at her, she is happy, Jade entered her room, she opened her closet and pulled out a rather long white coat, she went to the bathroom and got into the tub when bathing her, she stopped bathing, dried it with a cloth body, she put her underwear, and then put on her robe,She climbed into bed and fell asleep

* * *

Olivia woke up, she stroked the silk Savannah, she saw that Erik was on his organ, Olivia approached at him, she put her hand on his shoulder, Erik stiffened slightly at the contact, her without thinking twice, she tore the mask from one part of the face of Erik, He gets angry, she cried out in terror, Erik got up from the bench, she was sitting on the floor

**_Phantom:_**

_**...Damn you**_  
_**You little prying Pandora**_  
_**You little demon**_  
_**Is this what you wanted to see?**_  
_**Curse you, you little lying Delilah**_  
_**You little viper**_  
_**Now you cannot ever be free**_  
_**Damn you, curse you...**_

_**Stranger than you dreamt it**_  
_**Can you even dare to look, or bear to think of me**_  
_**This loathesome gargoyle**_  
_**Who burns in hell, But secretly yearns for heaven**_  
_**Secretly, secretly...**_

_**Oh Olivia... **_

_**Fear can turn to love  
You'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster  
This repulsive carcass  
Who seems a beast but secretly dreams of beauty,  
Secretly, secretly...  
Oh, Olivia...**_

She had the mask in her hands, she trembled, Erik was boiled for rabies, Olivia was very scared, she sat on the floor, she looked at him, she did not want to look at him, Erik was covering the side of his face, he cried with rage, How could she do it, she took him to his face mask, Olivia hands the Phantom his mask

"Come, we must return, Those two fools who run my theater will be missing you"Erik spoke with a very serious and frightening tone

He grabbed Olivia's hand, he took Olivia to the room, Jade was asleep in her bed, she moved a little, Olivia sigh of relief, no one saw, Erik returned to his lair, Olivia went to sleep, she fell asleep, All was silent, Jade woke up and went to walk the halls, she will meet again with Erik, she'll say what happened


	2. many jealousy

The Phantom of the Opera falls in love with a soprano named Olivia Henderson, A showgirl named Jade Smith, she falls for Ryan Salvatore, but he is in love with Olivia, and Olivia is in love with Ryan, Jade feels jealousy towards her, Jade and Erik become friends and allies to separate at the lovers

* * *

Gerard Butler as the Phantom of the Opera

* * *

Jade walked along the dark corridors of the Opera Garnier, she walked slowly, so she did not fall, she had his phone lighting up, she arrived at Palco 5, she opened the door, Erik was sitting in a chair, she stood Erik watching, she just wants him to talk

"Have a seat, Jade, what was it that happened?" Erik tells her, he spoke with a stern tone

"Yes Erik, well Ryan invited me to dinner tomorrow night good, why are you so upset?, What was it that happened?" Jade says scared, she sat in another chair, she said with a tone serene

"Aha, good, now I'll keep him away from her, I congratulate Jade, not your problem, bye Jade" Erik replies dryly, he smiles after the news was very good, but again he got angry, he says furious

"Yes, I will do what you tell me, I should not ask that, Erik Bye" Jade said quietly, she says seriously, Palco she was 5, she worried for him, and Erik mistreated her

She went to her room, she closed the door without making much noise, she lay in bed and fell asleep, all are asleep, Erik was in his den, drawing Olivia's face, he began to think of Jade, but stopped and shook his head, he finished drawing to Olivia, he sat on the bench near of his organ

"Stop thinking about her, I should not think of her, she is not like Olivia, she is not as pretty as Olivia" Erik was said to himself angrily

* * *

Sunrise, Olivia and Jade went to eat, is the play "The Phantom of the Opera", Jade will play the role of Carlotta Gudiccelli, she did not want that role, she wanted to be Christine, but Erik did not want that, he wanted to Olivia has the role of Christine, well he has succeeded, Jade was eating alone, she has no friends, everyone ignored, and are with Olivia, Jade growled in anger, and tears came to her eyes, she did not want to clean

"Hey crybaby, cry all you want, anyone close to you to ask for friendship, silly" A red-haired girl says angrily, she made fun of Jade

"Leave me in peace Ellen, if I cry, it's not your problem, what happened between us?, We were best friends and now you leave me alone, and you make fun of my" Jade was saying crying, she is very emotional, she said nostalgically

"Oh, aggressive, what happened?, How that happened?, Do not play dumb, you did that Tom ended with me, you liked him and took him away, but he got tired of you, and now he is with Thalia "Ellen says reindose, after she got angry with Jade, saying screaming

"Eh, I do not understand anything, I did that, I would never do that to you, you were almost my sister, that was Thalia, she brainwashed you, she had an affair with your ex, before you broke up with him , I saw, and you believed me not, get out of here, so leave me alone "Jade says without understanding, she raised her eyebrows, she cried hard

"I'm sorry Jade, I should have believed you, we will make friends again" Ellen said quietly, she hugs Jade, she says very sorry

Jade nods, she smiles, and has her friend, Ellen began to eat with it, they are together, there is a blonde girl, little, green eyes, she is the daughter of Madame Giry, she is Dalilah Giry, Jade and Ellen looked at the girl, she sat next to them, Jade looked at her seriously

"Hello I am a daughter of Madame Giry, Dalilah Giry, I'll hang out with you two," Dalilah said happily, she is very cheerful

"Nice to meet Dalilah, I'm Jade Smith" Jade says gently

"Hey Dalilah" Ellen says serenely

"Hi Ellen" Dalilah responds kindly, she smiles

Jade turns and looked at the handsome boy, she loves him, she looks like a crazy, beside him, was Olivia, Jade felt jealous, she envies Olivia, Jade says she is more beautiful, and Jade is ugly, There are many differences between them, Olivia is blond with blue eyes, black hair is Jade and dark brown eyes, Jade was angry, then Ryan approaches them

"Hi girls, I talk to Jade, if they can hear" Ryan greets them with kindness, he smiles, his smile melts any girl, he is so charming

The girls nodded, and stood with her friend, Ryna sit next to them, Jade feels very nervous, Ellen and Dalilah Smiling to see her friend, Jade was a little flushed, Ryna smiles, Jade feels that her heart is pounding, Ryan looked at her with great interest to her

"Hi Ryan" Jade says nervously, she was twisting a strand of hair, she does when she's nervous, she plays with her hair

"Hi Jade, our date will be on the roof, I'll have everything ready, come at 8 PM, I'll see you there, bye" Ryan says gently, he smiles at Jade, he says of the appointment, he rises the table, and says goodbye to them

"Goodbye" Jade says with kindness

Jade smiles and sighs of relief, They Smiling, Jade blushed a lot, laughs as Loca Ellen, Ryan walked up to his table and were eating, there are now tests for the Work, "The Phantom Of The Opera", cross your fingers, and stopped eating, and going to rehearsals, the play is tomorrow, and everyone should be prepared

Everybody are rehearsing, Jade can get to sound like Carlotta, good at 1986 Musical, Jade rehearsed, it does well, sounds sweet Olivia, Jade's jealousy increases, Dalilah had the role of Meg, Thalia was Madame Giry, and Ellen was Annie Sorelli, Ryan is Raoul, and Jeremy has the role of the Phantom of the Opera, Well everything is ready, Hours passed, and it was night, Jade was looking for what to wear, she saw various clothes and not know what to wear, she saw a blue shirt, pink skirt, black sneakers, a sweater pink, she is prepared, she was walking

She climbed this roof, and it was there, then she heard Ryan's voice, she smiles, and saw that he was talking to Olivia, Jade hid, for they would not see her, Ryan and Olivia were kissing, Jade began to mourn, Ryan heard a whimper

"Jade!, How long you been here?" Ryan screamed, he asked

"I saw it all, Why?, Were kissing, I saw, for uqe invited me to an appointment, you're a stupid" Jade was crying, she said angrily, she was running and crying

"Jade, wait, I want to apologize" Olivia ran away, and she was saying in a tone distressed

"What are you going to apologize?" Jade says angry

"I was kissed by mistake, I did not want to, have the appointment today, and goodbye" Olivia says very sorry

Olivia ran, They nodded, they went up to the roof, Jade wiped the tears from her eyes, she felt a little better, But Ryan looked sad and serious, She looked at him with concern, They both sat down on the roof, Jade was smiling but he did not

"Ryan, what's happening?, What's wrong?" Jade says with a low voice, she whispered

"I'm sorry Much Jade, I do not want to continue with this quote, I love Olivia, still love her, I could tell when she kissed me, you're beautiful, any boy or man fall in love with you, but I'm not that guy, sorry, no illusions want you with me, I do not wanna hurt you, leave you alone, bye "very sorry Ryan says, his eyes were full of tears, he cried, Ryan still loves her, he loves at Olivia

"Eh, why not, you love her, oh my god, I'm a stupid, even you do, and I believed that your you felt attracted to me, and not true, I believed that I, ah, that it is, you believe that, no guy is attracted to me, prefer another girl, and leave me with a broken heart, I got excited alone, I fell alone, because you did it, you broke my heart, Ryan, I hate you "Jade her smile fades, she says blankly, but then she realized he still loves Olivia, and she felt that Ryan was in love with her, Jade was crying inconsolably without stopping, she cursed herself, she cried with hatred and rage

Ryan left, without looking back, and left her alone, she shattered the whole dinner, Jade was crying, she sat and she cried, her heart was broken, again, no boy falls for her, Jade embrace, she hugged herself, and opened her mouth

**_"I never really feel a love, I always break my heart, I will always be the last to all, no one dares to see me as I am, no one accepts me as I am, I feel so alone, or rejected siqueria people accept me, my tears are drowning me "_**Jade was invented singing a song for her, she sings sweet at the time, no one was listening, that she believed, Erik listened to her, Jade stopped singing

"Jade" Erik says with a low voice

"Erik, I did not know you were here, you saw and you heard everything," Jade says scared, Erik's scared her, Jade is raised, and dry cheeks

"Yes I did, how he dares to kiss her?, And why he rejected you that?" Erik says angry, very angry he said, his breathing was very hectic

"Everything is about her, everybody loves her, everyone wants to be like her, and ..." Jade says angrily, she said crying, she stopped and I can not speak more

"Everything is about her, everybody loves her, everyone wants to be like her, and ..." Jade says angrily, she said crying, she stopped and I can not speak more

She was agitated and upset, Jade did not respond, she went running, Erik followed her, grabbed her arm, Jade turns around and looked at him, Jade looked down, but Erik grabbed his face and went up, and he then let her face, she ceased to mourn

"He will pay for what you did, you're my friend, my best friend, my only friend, and I will be with Olivia, you're going to watch them and you tell me everything you see, there are other guys" Erik says seriously he was angry, he wants revenge on Ryan, and having Olivia, he loves her a lot

"Yes Erik, you are also my only friend, good guy friend, they'll tell you everything I see, good bye Erik" Jade nods, she says in a calm voice, she smiles and says goodbye to Erik

* * *

**Poor Jade, good always happens to her, good comes the next chapter, please comment**


	3. Work: The Phantom Of The Opera

The Phantom of the Opera falls in love with a soprano named Olivia Henderson, A showgirl named Jade Smith, she falls for Ryan Salvatore, but he is in love with Olivia, and Olivia is in love with Ryan, Jade feels jealousy towards her, Jade and Erik become friends and allies to separate at the lovers

* * *

Gerard Butler as the Phantom of the Opera

* * *

Another day dawns and are rehearsing for the Work, Jade does very well the role of Carlotta, have spent hours, it is the night of the gala, Everyone is behind the scenes, they are making up, now Ryan is like an old, like Thalia, she has a blonde wig

_**Start Of The Work**_

PROLOGUE STAGE OF THE PARIS OPERA, 1905

(The content of the Opera is being auctioned.'s AUCTIONEER, PORTERS, BIDDERS, and RAOUL, seventy years, but still with a twinkle in his eyes. Comienzacon action a hammer AUCTIONEER.)

AUCTIONEER: Sold. Does your number sir? Thank you. Lot 663, ladies and gentlemen: a poster for this theater laproducción "Hannibal" of Chalumeau.

PORTER: There you have it.

AUCTIONEER: I have ten francs? Then five. Five I offer. Six, seven. Against you, sir, seven. Eight. Eight once. Eight at two. Sold ...  
(Hammer Strike)

Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny. Thank you very much sir. Lot 664: A wooden gun and human trescráneos 1831 production of "Robert le Diable" by Meyerbeer. Ten francospor this. Ten, thank you. Ten francs yet. Fifteen, thank you. Fifteen offer me. It will porquince.

(Hammer Strike)

Does your number sir? Lot 665, ladies and gentlemen: a music box paper mache forms of organ. As an accessory, the figure of a monkey touching robed Persian dishes. This item, discovered in the cellars of the theater, still functioning

PORTER:  
(holds up)  
Is shown here.  
(He starts to move)

AUCTIONEER: Should I start with twenty francs? Come on, ladies and gentlemen. Fifteen then? Fifteen, thank you. Yes, twenty of you sir, thank you very much.

GIRY (Thalia): Twenty

AUCTIONEER: Twenty-five to my left, thank you ma'am. I offer twenty. Thirty? It will then portreinta francs. Thirty one, thirty two, sold for thirty francs Vicomte de Chagny. Thank you again, sir.

RAOUL (Ryan): Part is collectible, the details as she said ... She often spoke of you ... your velvet and lead the fashion plate And when no one will touch stay here?

AUCTIONEER: Lot 666, then: a chandelier in pieces. Some of you may remember the extrañoasunto Phantom of the Opera: a mystery never fully explained. We have been dichoque this is exactly the same chandelier featured in the famous disaster. Nuestrostalleres have been restored and parts of the wiring for the new electric light, for quetengamos an idea of how it will look when it reassembled. Alespectro ahuyentemos Perhaps many years ago with a little enlightenment, gentlemen?

* * *

OVERTURE

ACT: 1  
SCENE 1  
TESTS "ANIBAL" BY CHALUMEAU

We join the opera near the end of the great aria of ELISA (CARLOTTA). She is alone holding, a gift from ANIBAL approaching a bleeding head)

CARLOTTA (Jade):  
(In the climax of a bizarre cadence)  
The award of the heroes, heroes from Rome we arrived!

FEMALE CHORUS: With festivals with dance and canciónla crowd cheers, and salvation comes, proclaims his arrival.

MEN'S CHORUS: Trumpets of war cry aloud! Rome defeats Carthage! Step and drum redobladTODOS: Hannibal tremble as is!

(Piangi enters as ANIBAL)

Piangi:  
(ANIBAL)  
Sad find my beloved home and threatened by Rom Imperia

REYER  
(Interrupts)  
Lord ... if you do not mind: "Rome". We say "Rome" no "Rom".

Piangi:

Yes, yes, Rome, not Roma. It is very difficult for me.

(practicing)

Rome. . . Rome. . .

(Enter LEFEVRE, the manager soon to retire from the Opera, with M. FIRMIN and M. ANDRE, who are the just sold)

Reyer To Piangi: Then again if you please, Signor: "Sad to return ..."

LEFEVRE  
(to ANDRE and FIRMIN)  
Over here gentlemen, this way. As you can see, the tests are designed for the new production of "Hannibal" of Chalumeau

LEFEVRE: Ladies and gentlemen, perhaps some of you already know to M. Andre, M. Firmin ...

(the new managers are politely greeted when REYER interrupts)

REYER  
Sorry, M. Lefevre, we are rehearsing. Would you mind waiting a moment?  
LEFEVRE  
My apologies, M. Reyer. Proceed, proceed ... REYER Thanks, M.  
(returns his attention to piangi)  
"Sad to return ..." Signor ...  
LEFEVRE  
(in a low voice to ANDRE and FIRMIN)  
M. Reyer, our chief of trials. A tyrant, I fear.  
(trial continued)

piangi  
(ANIBAL)  
Sad find my beloved home and threatened by Rome ImperialMañana end slavery, and on my return I hailed.

(THE DANCERS begin their dance. LEFEVRE, ANDRE and remain the center FIRMIN delescenario watching ballet. Follow their path. Ballet continues under following dialogue.)  
LEFEVRE  
(pointing to piangi)  
Piangi Lord, our main thrust. He acts very well next

. GIRY (Thalia)  
(exasperated by their presence, whipping his cane on stage.)  
Gentlemen, please! Would you be so kind to move to one side?  
LEFEVRE  
My apologies, Mme. Giry.  
(leading ANDRE and FIRMIN aside)  
Mme. Giry, our ballet teacher. I must confess, M. Firmin, do not regret the rid of this blessed business.

FIRMIN  
I insist on asking, monsieur, exactly because it is removed?

LEFEVRE  
(ignoring this, turns his attention to ballet continued)

We are particularly proud of the excellence of our ballets ..

(MEG stands out from the other dancers)  
ANDRE: Who is this lady, Lefevre?

LEFEVRE  
Is she? Meg Giry, Madame Giry's daughter. A promising dancer M. Andre, very promising ..

(CHRISTINE stands. Absent She lost by step)

GIRY ( Thalia )  
( discovering it , hits his stick again)  
You ! ChristineDaae ! FocusMiss !

MEG ( Dalilah  
( quietly , to CHRISTINE )  
Christine . . . What happens ?  
FIRMIN ? Daae ? Funny name .

LEFEVRE : Swedish.  
ANDRE : Any relation to the violinist ?

LEFEVRESu daughter , I think. I'm afraid that is always in the clouds.

( The ballet continues until suclímax and ends . CHORUS resumes )

CHORUS  
Welcome guest boozy without Hannibal , bring elephants here Dido guide sentus !  
( enters the ELEPHANT , mechanical replica size. PINAGI is alzadotriunfalmente on the back . )

CARLOTTA ( Jade )  
( ELISSA )  
Back to my arms volviómi love  
( HANNIBAL )

Back to your heart rindiómi love elephants Bramadbramad !Rome defeats Carthage ! Step drum to shake redoblady Hannibalis !  
LEFEVRE : Ladies and gentlemen , Madame Giry , thank you, I have your attention please? As you know , in recent weeks there have been rumors of my imminent retirement.

Now I can tell you is true and it is a pleasure to introduce you to the two gentlemen who now sonpropietarios of the Opera Populaire , M. Richard Firmin and M. Gilles Andre .

( Applause friendly . Few caravans CARLOTTA makes her presence is perceived . )

Gentlemen, Signora CARLOTTA Giudicelli , our leading soprano now in its fifth season

ANDRE  
Of course , of course. I enjoyed all his great roles , Signora .

LEFEVRE  
And Signor Ubaldo Piangi .

FIRMIN  
An honor , Signor .  
ANDRESi I recall, Elissa has a fine aria in the third act of " Hannibal " . I wonder , Signora , if, as a personal favor , we would be happy with a interpretaciónprivada ? ,

CARLOTTA ( Jade ) My Manager directs ... M. ? Reyer ?  
REYER My Diva orders ... Will two bars enough introduction ? FIRMINDos bars are but suficienteREYER

(ensuring that CARLOTTA this list)

Signora ? ? CARLOTTA Master.

( The piano plays the intro)

CARLOTTA  
Think of me , think up tender goodbye was not more time instead Recuérdamede it hará promises from leaving you free and you When you 're not here , if you find a moment think about it in my .  
Think of me  
I resigned ...

( As CARLOTTA is singing a curtain falls violently to the floor separándolade half the cast . )

MEG ( Dalilah ) / DANCERS / CHORUS  
It's the Phantom of the Opera has arrived appeared . . . 's Him, Phantom of the Opera  
I'm already appeared . . .

ANDRE  
By God!Show a little more education!

FIRMIN  
(Meg)  
Mademoiselle, please!

piangi  
(Looking up, furious)  
Idiots!

(Runs to CARLOTTA)

Face!Face! Did you hurt yourself? LEFEVRE Signora! Right?Buquet! Piangi Does not anyone care about our Prima Donna? LEFEVRE Where is Buquet? Bring that man here!  
(to ANDRE and FIRMIN)

The head of curtains. The ezel responsible for this ..  
(The curtain has been lifted enough to show up on the stage to a Viejotramoyista, JOSEPH BUQUET, holding a piece of string that looks almost like a nudode rope to hang.)

LEFEVRE Buquet! For God's sake, man, what's going up there?  
BUQUET  
No monsieur, I do not see me, God knows, not coming to my monsieur, there's nobody here, and if so it will be a spectrum.

MEG (Dalilah)  
(looking up)  
It's the Phantom of the Opera ...

ANDRE  
Signora no!  
FIRMIN  
For God has never seen such insolence here!

ANDRE  
(A CARLOTTA)  
These things like that happen.

CARLOTTA (Jade)  
Are things like that happen? You've been here five minutes What do you know? Yes, ASI estascosas pass ... all times. Three years ago these things like that happen.  
(A Lefevre)  
And you did something to stop this from happening? No!  
(A FIRMIN and ANDRE)  
And you ... Sontan you bad as him. "These things like that happen!" Well, until you do these things well nopasen, This thing does not happen! Ubaldo! Andiamo!

(Piangi obediently takes his coat between legs)

Piangi  
Fans!

LEFEVRE  
I think there is not much else I can assist you gentlemen. Good Luck. If you both need me, I will be in Frankfurt.

(He steps back. The COMPANY looks anxiously at the NEW MANAGERS)

* * *

ANDRE  
The Carlotta returns .

GIRY ( Thalia )  
Is that what you believe , messieurs ? I have a message from the spectrum of the Opera

( The LADIES fret and fidget scary)  
FIRMIN  
God! They are all obsessed !

GIRY ( Thalia )  
He simply welcomes its opera house and orders them to continue to let elPalco number five unoccupied for use and reminds them that their wages owed  
FIRMIN  
Does your salary?  
GIRY ( Thalia )  
Monsieur Lefevre paid him twenty thousand francs a month . Perhaps you can afford more nowWhat the Viscount de Chagny is your sponsor

( Reaction to this from the DANCERS . CHRISTINE MEG is supported nervously )

ANDRE  
(a GIRY )  
Madame , I wish to make that announcement I mismoGIRY

(a FIRMIN )

Will the Viscount in the show tonight , monsieur?

FIRMIN  
In our palcoANDREMadame , who is the understudy for this role ?

No substitute REYER , monsieur , production is new

MEG ( Dalilah )  
Christine Daae could sing it, sir.

FlRMIN

Does the choir ?

MEG (Delilah)  
(A FIRMIN)  
She has been taking lessons from a great maestroANDRE Who?

CHRISTINE (Olivia)  
(Restless)  
I do not know sir. . .

FIRMIN  
Neither should you!  
(Turning to ANDRE)  
Can you believe it? Full and we have quecancelar Theatre! Can you believe it?

GIRY (Thalia)  
Let her sing for you, monsieur. I have taught you well.

REYER  
(After a pause)  
From the beginning of the aria, mam'selle.

CHRISTINE (Olivia)  
Think of me, think up tender goodbye was not more time instead Recuérdamede promises you will.

FIRMIN  
Andre, this is not helping my nerves

ANDRE  
Do not complain Firmin.

CHRISTINE (Olivia)  
At the beginning and leaving you free  
When you're no longer here, if you find a moment think about it in my.  
(Transformation to the Gala. CHRISTINE shown with full costumes)

True, since before it was true, I would end asíy if you still remember me think a little. Think of a summer splendor  
Do not think about whether it could be better ... Think of me quietly resigned and love, think of me and my pain

trying to forget. Think of me, If you can think of me And even though you do not know, never the day will come that you do not think twice.

(Applause, bravos. Foremost among the brave, are those of the young RAOUL in the balcony MANAGER)

RAOUL  
Can it be?  
Can it be Christine?  
Bravo!  
(raises his glasses opera-binoculars)  
Long ago, It was so long ago, Young candor that one day I felt!, Maybe she did not I her self recuerdepero

CHRISTINE  
our love  
That between the two grew  
I felt sad and withered, but promise me you'll think of me sometimes


	4. Work: The Phantom Of The Opera Part: II

The Phantom of the Opera falls in love with a soprano named Olivia Henderson, A showgirl named Jade Smith, she falls for Ryan Salvatore, but he is in love with Olivia, and Olivia is in love with Ryan, Jade feels jealousy towards her, Jade and Erik become friends and allies to separate at the lovers

* * *

Gerard Butler as the Phantom of the Opera


	5. Work: The Phantom Of The Opera Part: III

The Phantom of the Opera falls in love with a soprano named Olivia Henderson, A showgirl named Jade Smith, she falls for Ryan Salvatore, but he is in love with Olivia, and Olivia is in love with Ryan, Jade feels jealousy towards her, Jade and Erik become friends and allies to separate at the lovers

* * *

Gerard Butler as the Phantom of the Opera


	6. Work: The Phantom Of The Opera Part: IV

The Phantom of the Opera falls in love with a soprano named Olivia Henderson, A showgirl named Jade Smith, she falls for Ryan Salvatore, but he is in love with Olivia, and Olivia is in love with Ryan, Jade feels jealousy towards her, Jade and Erik become friends and allies to separate at the lovers

* * *

Gerard Butler as the Phantom of the Opera

* * *

(The setting of the Opera. Red main curtain is closed. RAOUL, ANDRE and FIRMIN take their seats, RAOUL in Box Five and MANAGERS in the opposite box.)

RAOUL (Ryan)  
Gentlemen, do not mind taking their seats? I'll sit in Box Five.

ANDRE  
Do you really think that's wise, monsieur?

RAOUL (Ryan)  
My dear Andre, seems no more seats available than the Box Five ..

* * *

A FUNCTION OF 'IL MUTO "  
The main curtain rises to reveal a room of the eighteenth century, and a canopy bed in the center of the stage.  
The COUNTESS is played by CARLOTTA. Serafimo, the page is disguised as her maid and is played by CHRISTINE.  
At that time THEY are hidden behind the curtain of the bed, which is loose.  
In the room there TWO MEN epicene: One, a PEINADOR and another A JEWELER.  
The JOYERO is attended by MEG. There is also an OLD WOMAN  
CONFIDENT of the except MEG are gossiping glad about the current relationship the countess with Serafimo.

CONFIDENT  
It is said that my mistress  
This young man moved,

1ST FOP  
my master could die

2ND FOP  
my love is a laughing,

CONFIDENT  
If the know  
God forbid ...

THREE  
No, no, no!  
The lightness is Hades-rivets  
No, no, no!

ON STAGE:  
COUNTESS (Carlotta) (Jade)  
Serafimo your perfect costume

(Touch of door)  
Who plays now?

ON PALCO:

ANDRE  
Nothing like the old operas!

FIRMIN  
Or the old scenery. . .

ANDRE  
The old singers. .

FIRMIN  
And the old audience. . .

ANDRE  
And every seat sold!

ON STAGE:  
DON Attilo (PIANGI)  
Sweet wife, I am your loving husband

FIRMIN  
Hardly an unimaginable disaster!

(The COUNTESS admits DON ATTILIO, he is an old fool.)

DON ATTILIO (PIANGI)  
My love will travel to England in oficialcon maid leave you.  
(Other)  
Although I loved the maid would take me.

COUNTESS (CARLOTTA), (Jade)  
(other)  
The old fool is going!

DON ATTILIO  
(other)  
I suspect she is infielme hide me, I do not irédesde I lurk here.

DON ATTILIO  
Addio!

COUNTESS (CARLOTTA), (Jade)  
Addio!

BOTH (CARLOTTA And PIANGI), (Jade)  
Addio!

COUNTESS (CARLOTTA), (Jade)  
Serafimo not pretend more  
! Thou shalt not speak  
more passionately kissing my lips  
Naive, laugh Giving! Haha, Haha, Time to find my other half!

COUNTESS (CARLOTTA), (Jade) AND CHORUS  
That naive, did not fall!, Hoho, Hoho, If you knew the truth but did not see it!

GHOST VOICE (Jeremy)  
Do not enter them that Box Five was to remain empty?

MEG (Delilah)  
(terrified)  
It's the Phantom of the Opera. . .

CHRISTINE (Olivia)  
It is he ... I know ... It is he. . .

RAOUL (Ryan)  
Christine!

CARLOTTA (Jade)  
(Finding a scapegoat in CHRISTINE, whispers to her)  
Your part is silent, little toad!

GHOST VOICE (Jeremy)  
A toad madame? Maybe it's you the toad

General concern ... again. CARLOTTA and the CONDUCTOR consult and take the scene from the beginning.)

CARLOTTA  
Master, Da Capo, per favore ...  
Serafimo not pretend more  
! Not have to speak, but my kissing passionately  
(Croak)  
Naive, laugh Giving! Hahahahaha! Croak, croak, croak, croak, croak, croak

GHOST VOICE (Jeremy)  
There you have it! She is singing to bring down the chandelier!

(And with that, EL grabs a rope guide and begins to swing the chandelier dangerously. CARLOTTA looks tearfully toward the box of MANAGERS and shakes his head.)

CARLOTTA (Jade)  
Non posso piu. . . I can not. . . I can not go on. . .

piangi  
(fast approaching)  
Cara, Cara. . . Here I am. . . okay. . . Ven. . . Here I am. .

FIRMIN  
Ladies and gentlemen, continue to function in a span of ten minutes. . .

(He goes to Box Five, keeping his eyes in the limelight until it returns to normal.)  
. . . when the role of the Countess will be played by Miss Christine Daae.

CHRISTINE (Olivia)  
Raoul!

RAOUL (Ryan)  
Fear not, I'm here!

ANDRE  
(improvising)  
Meanwhile, ladies and gentlemen, we will offer them the Ballet of the Opera Act III deesta night.

(to DRIVER)  
Master ballet ballet - now!  
(Ballet)

CHRISTINE (Olivia)  
(asking for help)  
Raoul, Raoul!

(RAOUL enters the stage and hugs)

FIRMIN  
(Trying to placate the audience while stagehands and rush alescenario POLICE)

(The light fades confusion)

RAOUL (Ryan)  
(Away)  
Christine, come with me ..

CHRISTINE (Olivia)  
No. .. We must rise. Toward the ceiling.

* * *

RAOUL (Ryan)  
Why did you bring us here?

CHRISTINE (Olivia)  
Do not come back

RAOUL (Ryan)  
We must return!

CHRISTINE (Olivia)  
'm Scared!, His eyes find me!

RAOUL (Ryan)  
Christine, do not tell. . .

CHRISTINE (Olivia)  
From fire are!

RAOUL (Ryan )  
Do not mention it ...

CHRlSTlNE (Olivia )  
And if a thousand men he has killed ...

RAOUL (Ryan )  
Forget this bad dream ...

CHRISTINE (Olivia )  
The Phantom of the Opera will ...

RAOUL (Ryan )  
It's just a myth that Ghost

CHRISTINE (Olivia )  
. . . and will do it again !

RAOUL (Ryan )  
There is no such Phantom of the Opera. . .

CHRISTINE (Olivia )  
Why God and who he is. ..

RAOUL (Ryan )  
Why God, who is he ...

CHRISTINE (Olivia )  
cruel lurking ...

RAOUL (Ryan )  
... mortal disguise ...

CHRISTINE (Olivia )  
Now I can never ...

RAOUL (Ryan )  
You hear it everywhere ...

CHRISTINE (Olivia )  
get rid of him ...

RAOUL (Ryan )  
and no more .

BOTH (Olivia and Ryab )  
The door to the maze is to you / me, The Phantom of the Opera is aquídentro from you / inside of me. .

RAOUL (Ryan )  
There is no such Phantom of the Opera ...

CHRISTINE (Olivia )  
Raoul I went to his world of unending night ,  
your world in the díaes dissolved in darkness, darkness . . Raoul , I've seen her look not forget, your face How can I escape? So deformed , almost , a face is not in darkness, darkness ... With his voice filled my sweet soul , and in my mind ... the music sounded alma_ensublimating my best!And I heard as never was better ... !

RAOUL (Ryan)  
Dream was, is over, the worst happened.

CHRISTINE (Olivia)  
And in his infinite look is your pain, you beg threat giving love ...

RAOUL (Ryan)  
Christine. . . Christine. . .

GHOST (Jeremy)  
(hidden)  
Christine. . .

CHRISTINE (Olivia)  
What was that?

RAOUL (Ryan)  
(Spoken)  
Oh Christine ..  
No talk of darkness, forget your fear, nothing will go dañartemi voice will free you, your tears dry up, I'm here with you, I'm your guide carefully.

CHRISTINE (Olivia):  
Say you love me in my summer here despertarestráeme talk, say you need me today and always, promise me if it's true self I ask all of you.

RAOUL (Ryan):  
Let me tuck you, I wanna be the light, no one here has to find you, your fear will leave you.

CHRISTINE: (Olivia)  
Freedom desire, without more darkness, and thou with me, your arms are my coat.

RAOUL (Ryan): And say you will give me your love, your life, let me erase your loneliness, say that you need me here. around you, wherever you go I would go for you, Christine, I ask no more from you.

CHRISTINE (Olivia):  
Say you give me your love, your life, just say and I will follow,

BOTH (Olivia and Ryan):  
Will you give me your days and your nights,

CHRISTINE (Olivia)  
Say you love me ...

RAOUL (Ryan):  
You know I do ...

Say, I ask not Over Ti ...  
(They kiss)  
Where you go I would go for you, say it, do not ask more from you.

CHRISTINE (Olivia)  
I already know where I am , Raoul Wait

RAOUL (Ryan)  
Christine, I love you!

CHRISTINE (Olivia);  
Call your horses, wait to leave.

RAOUL (Ryan)  
And soon you by my side!

CHRISTINE (Olivia)  
A safe in your care

GHOST (Jeremy)  
A song gave your wings, I gave you my music, and the payout deliveries: betray me and deny me ... He had heard that if you love to sing ... Christine ... Christine ...

RAOUL (Ryan) / CHRISTINE (Olivia)  
(offstage)  
Say you will give me your love, your life, just say and I will follow, I will give your days and your nights

GHOST (Jeremy  
I curse the day I believed you, only that I asked of you!  
(By the candlestick and a final gesture of revenge.)

GHOST (Jeremy)  
(Continued)  
Now!  
(With a blinding flash, the chandelier crashes on stage at the foot of CHRISTINE.)


	7. Work: The Phantom Of The Opera Part: V

The Phantom of the Opera falls in love with a soprano named Olivia Henderson, A showgirl named Jade Smith, she falls for Ryan Salvatore, but he is in love with Olivia, and Olivia is in love with Ryan, Jade feels jealousy towards her, Jade and Erik become friends and allies to separate at the lovers

* * *

Gerard Butler as the Phantom of the Opera

* * *

Act 2

ESCALINATA THE OPERA THEATRE (Masquerade)  
(A chiffon partially hides the dialog invited to dance opera. (Guests who can not yet see clearly) (they are in fancy dress, a peacock, unleón, a dragon, Mephistopheles, a highwayman a clown, men, women and executioner.)

ANDRE  
Monsieur Firmin?

FIRMIN  
Monsieur Andre?

FIRMIN  
Oh Andre divine party!

ANDRE  
Prelude to a great year here!

FIRMIN  
Night ideal!  
That print!

FIRMIN  
I am good host. . .

ANDRE / FIRMIN  
(raising their glasses)  
For the two!

ANDRE  
I should not but regret ...

FIRMIN ... that this "Phantom" is not here.

CHORUS  
Festival,  
! Masquerade carnival ... Festival!And you have hidden face of the world!Festival! Every Shadow face unreal ... Festival!And the flip masks have surrounded you! Malva see ... light brown ... Fool and king ... Vermillion ... Faz Bestial ... Green Goose complexion ... there ... is ... Faces ... Reina Hop And turn on the cruel, inhuman carousel ride ... With her blue mesh ... A fro ... False is ... Who's who? A jester in Grimace face ... ... Aureo see ... and Ace Playing Card .. Faces ... Drink well, drink more to falling in noise and light

RAOUL (Ryan) / CHRISTINE (Jade)  
And no one who sees this?

ALL  
Festival! Ochre and Red Cardinal ...  
Festival!  
Join the function has surprised you!  
Festival  
Got A disdain, look mortal ...  
Festival!  
Stop and see the smiles you have followed!  
Festival!  
boiling shadow ... real farce ...  
Festival!  
And fool who has known you  
! Festival  
! With lust scrutinize ...  
Festival!, You will find even if you have hidden

GIRY (Thalia)  
Night ideal!

MEG (Dalilah)  
Crowd!

ANDRE  
I'm happy!

FIRMIN  
Fullness!  
Is "cremede la creme"!

CARLOTTA (Jade)  
We see and they see us

MEG (Dalilah) / GlRY (Thalia)  
Our fear is gone!

ANDRE  
Months ...!

piangi  
No pain!

CARLOTTA (Jade)  
From enjoy!

ANDRE / FIRMIN  
From Elysian peace!

MEG (Dalilah) / GIRY (Thalia)  
Respite ya_otra time!

CARLOTTA (Jade)  
The ghost!

piangi  
He stopped!

GIRY (Thalia)  
And toast!

ANDRE  
I toast:  
What's prosperity!

FIRMIN  
Chandelier Brand New!

PIANGI / CARLOTTA (Jade)  
That this ideal eternal glory!

* * *

FIRMIN  
Months! ...

GIRY (Thalia)  
What a pleasure!

MEG (Delilah)  
! It changed!

FIRMIN / ANDRE  
What a relief to get!

ANDRE  
And what a great Festival!

CHRISTINE (Olivia)  
Think!, Secret Promise!, Your wife will be!, Only Meditate!

RAOUL (Ryan)  
And why in secret? Nothing to hide?

CHRISTINE (Olivia)  
Not to fight ...

RAOUL (Ryan)  
Are free and

CHRISTINE (Olivia)  
The time has arrived ...

RAOUL (Ryan)  
When will? Crime Not Compromise!  
Christine, what are you afraid of?

CHRISTINE (Olivia)  
Do not argue. . .

RAOUL (Ryan)  
Do not argue. . .

CHRISTINE (Olivia)  
A pretend. .

RAOUL (Ryan)  
I just hope. . .

CHRISTINE  
Your so. . .

BOTH (Olivia and Ryan)  
. . . you can understand. .

ALL  
Festival  
! Masquerade carnival ...  
Festival!  
And you have hidden face of the world!  
Festival  
For Every Face unreal shadow ...  
Festival! And flip masks have surrounded you!  
Festival  
Got A disdain, look mortal ...  
Festival!  
Stop and see the smiles you have followed!  
Festival!  
Ochre and Red Cardinal ...  
Festival!  
Join the function has surprised you!

Enter the GHOST)

GHOST (Jeremy)  
That quiet the messieurs! And believed I was gone from here? Miss me the messieurs?'ve Composed a Opera Here I bring you the final script

Don Juan Triumphant!  
I warn you to fulfill and follow my orders.  
there are far worse things than a lamp crashing here.

Mine are still, will sing for me!

* * *

BEHIND THE SCENES  
( Crosses GIRY hurry. RAOUL appears and goes after her calling . )

RAOUL (Ryan )  
Madame Giry . Madame Giry . . .

GIRY ( Thalia )  
Monsieur , do not ask me . There is nothing more anyone .

RAOUL (Ryan )  
Not true . You saw something is not it ?

GIRY ( Thalia )  
( uncomfortable)  
I do not know what I've seen ... Please do not ask me , monsieur.

RAOUL (Ryan )  
( desesperadamente. )  
Madame , for the good of all. . .

GIRY ( Thalia )  
Very well. It was some years ago . There was a carnival . Acrobats , magicians, human oddities

RAOUL (Ryan )  
Follow . . .

GIRY ( Thalia )  
(as in trance, retracing the past)  
And there it was ... I will never forget : a man ... locked in a cage . . .

RAOUL (Ryan )  
In a cage?

GIRY ( Thalia )  
A prodigy , monsieur ! Scholar, architect, musician .. .

RAOUL (Ryan )  
( putting together the puzzle )  
A composer . . .

GIRY ( Thalia )  
And an inventor too, monsieur. Boasted that he had built a maze deespejos the Shah of Persia ...

RAOUL (Ryan )  
( intrigued and impatient, short )  
Who was this man. . . ?

GIRY (Thalia)  
More monster than man ... phenomenon ...

RAOUL (Ryan)  
(a whisper)  
Deformed. . .?

GIRY (Thalia)  
Birth. .. seemed. . .

RAOUL (Ryan)  
OMG. . . !

GIRY (Thalia)  
Then. . . was lost. He escaped.

RAOUL (Ryan)  
Follow.

GIRY (Olivia)  
Hallarony never was given up for dead ...

RAOUL (Ryan)  
(dark)  
But he did not die, did he die?

GIRY (Thalia)  
The world could soon forget him but I've seen live in the dark

RAOUL (Ryan)  
Our ghost is it. . .

GIRY (Thalia)  
(returns of stunning and turns to leave)  
I've said too much, monsieur.

RAOUL (Ryan)  
No, wait!

GIRY (Thalia)  
And there have been too many accidents. .

RAOUL (Ryan)  
Accidents? Madame Giry ...!

* * *

OFFICE MANAGERS

FIRMIN  
Look what I got. . .

ANDRE "  
André:  
From my orchestrations:  
must change the first bassoon, poor execution is the third trombone and run it is totally deaf and is the worst pain his great tune! "

FIRMIN  
"Firmin:  
And regarding my choir must debug obrael look who once tuned is, even more, the papers are guys who would be difficult to act

ANDRE  
Ridiculous!  
Have you seen this script?

FIRMIN  
It's ridiculous!

ANDRE  
That provocation!

FIRMIN  
That is crazy!  
You know my feelings ...

ANDRE  
This is insane!

FIRMIN  
We must not shy away. . .

ANDRE  
(complaining)  
Another chandelier no ...

CARLOTTA (Jade)  
Outrage!

FIRMIN  
Now what?

CARLOTTA (Jade)  
This is an outrage

FIRMIN  
Signora, no. . .

ANDRE  
What's the matter?

CARLOTTA (Jade)  
It is smaller than my paper!

ANDRE  
Signora, listen. . .

piangi  
That offense!

FIRMIN  
You too!

piangi  
Look no more, that offense!

FIRMIN  
Understand you. . .

ANDRE  
Signor!Signora!

CARLOTTA (Jade)  
That things have to give the Art!

piangi  
(stabbing the script open with your finger)  
If that "art" can be called

CARLOTT  
AAh!, Here is the flower!

FIRMIN  
Miss Daae theme today

ANDRE  
Assure the best role of this  
"Don Juan"

CARLOTTA (Jade)  
Christine Daae?  
But it's not his voice

FIRMIN  
Yá please! RAOUL  
(to MANAGERS)  
I see you have already arranged

CARLOTTA (Jade)  
It is for her ..

ANDRE  
We have no choice

CARLOTTA (Jade)  
She's behind this  
Christine Daae!

CHRISTINE (Olivia)  
Not true!

CARLOTTA (Jade)  
Silly I'm not!

CHRISTINE (Olivia)  
Female harpy!  
Not true!

CARLOTTA (Jade)  
I'm not blind!

CHRISTINE (Olivia)  
Well it's not my fault!  
I do not want to be part of the plan

FIRMIN  
Christine, sure. . .

ANDRE  
Why not?

piangi  
What say?

FIRMIN  
You decide, Why not?

CARLOTTA (Jade)  
Already covered

ANDRE  
It has a debt!

CHRISTINE (Olivia)  
No singing even my duty!

RAOUL (Ryan)  
Christine. . . Christine. . . Forces it upon you not allow. .

GIRY (Thalia)  
Another came notales

GIRY (Thalia)  
"A very warm greeting:

Just a few notes before they are rehearsing, Carlotta must learn to act ...

GHOST VOICE (Jeremy)  
no ... your trick displayed everywhere. . . . Don Juan must lose weight is not healthy at Piangi or someone of his age, managers and sabránque in art office is her place, and to Christine Daae. . . Definitely she will be fine. With good voice. And know that there is still much to do, to excel, if she wanted to return to me, her teacher, her teacher ... Your obedient friend. . .

GIRY (Thalia)  
Angel ... and ...

CHRISTINE (Olivia)  
I can not ...  
I will not!

RAOUL (Ryan)  
We could not see, and the answer is in front of us the opportunity to catch this shrewd

ANDRE  
We hear you. . .

FIRMIN  
What else?

RAOUL (Ryan)  
His game play continue his work but we have an ace and if Christine sings for sure he will come

ANDRE  
Our doors will dock

FIRMIN  
Our men there will be

RAOUL (Ryan)  
And they are armed ...

RAOUL (Ryan) / ANDRE / FIRMIN  
His end came the curtain Cayo

GIRY  
Crazy!

ANDRE  
I think not!

FIRMIN  
You can exit ...

GIRY  
They're crazy!

ANDRE  
It will work!

GIRY (Thalia)  
You must believe me there is no way, it will not work!

FIRMIN  
Back to dancing!

RAOUL (Ryan)  
Help!

GIRY (Thalia)  
Monsieur, I do not. . .

RAOUL (Ryan)  
We did not notice and Help!

ANDRE / FIRMIN  
Help!

GIRY (Thalia)  
I would like to. . .

RAOUL (Ryan) / ANDRE / FIRMIN  
No more excuses!

RAOUL (Ryan)  
Or you may be in your favor?

CARLOTTA (Jade) / PIANGI  
They agree

GIRY (Thalia)  
(to RAOUL)  
Monsieur, trust, desire no damage  
(to ANDRE and FIRMIN)  
If messieurs, care, I saw him kill.

ANDRE / FIRMIN  
(one another)  
Say will fall and fall

CARLOTTA (Jade)  
She is behind this!

Christine! Everything is his work!

PIANGI  
It's the truth!  
Christine Daae!

RAOUL (Ryan)  
It became his undoing!

ANDRE / FIRMIN  
His plan and deliver all that Angel expire

RAOUL (Ryan)  
Angel of Music, my rage - make you fall!

GIRY (Thalia)  
I'm warning you!  
Feel your anger!

CARLOTTA (Jade)  
What it will achieve glory?  
is clear, insane, must be

ANDRE  
If Christine sings it fall

PIANGI  
It's crazy!  
And Raves!

FIRMIN  
If Christine helps with the plan. . .

RAOUL (Ryan)  
Angel black reads your finally

CHRISTINE (Olivia)  
Out. . .

ANDRE  
Otherwise no one will Christine

GIRY (Thalia)  
Monsieur, I beg, do not do it. . .

PIANGI / CARLOTTA (Jade)  
Gran Dio!, Che imbroglio!

ANDRE / FIRMIN  
Their fate is!

CHRISTINE (Olivia)  
Crazy they will come back to me! ! !  
Raoul, do not make me afraid,  
Raoul, I fear, fireproof I do not he will come for me, separates us forever, will not let me ... Today I fear what you dream, if he finds me will not end, will sing  
eternally deep inside me, I will hear them deep inside me forever.

CARLOTTA (Jade)  
She went mad. . .

RAOUL (Ryan)  
You said he's just a man, nothing more, we will continue until we see him dead

CHRISTINE (Olivia)  
I am confused what should I say?, My life I expose to live well? And who will pay my voice filled with betrayal?, Prey should be, Is there another option?,  
He kills without thinking annihilated good, although I accept I would say no. Oh God, if I say yes, what horror awaits me in The Opera Ghost?

RAOUL (Ryan)  
Christine, Christine, do not think I do not know, every prayer, and hopes are yours ...  
So is the war between us But now, sagacious friend, the disaster will be all yours


	8. Work: The Phantom Of The Opera Part: VI

The Phantom of the Opera falls in love with a soprano named Olivia Henderson, A showgirl named Jade Smith, she falls for Ryan Salvatore, but he is in love with Olivia, and Olivia is in love with Ryan, Jade feels jealousy towards her, Jade and Erik become friends and allies to separate at the lovers

* * *

Gerard Butler as the Phantom of the Opera

* * *

A TEST FOR DON JUAN TRIUMPHANT MUSIC

(REYER supervised learning the new piece from the piano. PIANGI, CHRISTINE, CARLOTTA, GIRY and CHORUS are present)

CHORUS  
Your sword poned for your pride and vanity and cruel end, high price you have to pay

CHRISTINE (Olivia)  
Silk and carriages, hay and poultry, battlefields and both the stepped

PIANGI  
( wrong )  
If entangle Don Juan ...

REYER  
( the stops )  
No, no, no! Coro, please rest . Don Juan, Signor Piangi , this is the phrase .  
( The lademuestra )  
" If entangle Don Juan ... "  
Please?

PIANGI  
(even worse)  
If entangle Don Juan ...

REYER No, no. Almost, but no. " If in so, so, so ... "

PIANGI  
(even worse)  
If entangle Don Juan ...

CARLOTTA ( Jade )  
( the OTHER )  
It's better your way. At least he makes it sound like music !

GIRY ( Thalia )  
(a CARLOTTA )  
You talk like that ? Signora in the presence of the composer ?

CARLOTTA ( Jade )  
( deaf to the implications of this observation)  
The composer is not here. And if I were, I would say ...

GIRY ( Thalia)  
( sharp, ominous )  
Are you certain of that , Signora . . . ?

REYER  
Well, again . Through eight ...  
( Give the note and account )  
Five, six , seven ...

PIANGI  
(another bad vel )  
If entangle Don Juan ...

CARLOTTA (Jade)

(speaks during ALL this and gradually begin to repeat or to practice the phrase simultaneously)

CARLOTTA (Jade)  
Ah, piu non posso! That matter what notes we sing!

GIRY (Thalia)  
Be patient, Signora.

CARLOTTA (Jade)  
No one will know if it is right or wrong. Nobody cares if you are right or wrong.

PIANGI  
I do the best I can, but I do not understand ...

CARLOTTA (Jade)  
Do not listen to them, expensive.

PIANGI  
There is no beauty ... no music ...

CARLOTTA (Jade)  
(Mocking)  
If entangle Don Juan ...  
(Screams)  
Cessate, cessate! My torturate l'anima!

PIANGI  
(Trying again)  
If so. . . tan. . .  
(To CHRISTINE)  
Right?

CHRISTINE (Olivia)  
(A PIANGI)  
No, Signor: If so. . . tan. . .

PIANGI  
CARLOTTA looks miserably.

GIRY (Thalia)  
(Note to CHRISTINE.)  
(To CHRISTINE)  
You sing the part well, mam'selle

CHRISTINE (Olivia)  
Thank you.

GIRY (Thalia)  
I'm sure you would do more justice to the role.

REYER  
(Trying to restore order)  
Ladies. . . Signor Piangi. . . if you do not mind. . .

REYER  
hits the piano keys, then away from ele usandoseñas tries to attract attention.

REYER  
Easy, now ... quiet ...

At the height of the confusion, the piano suddenly begins to demonstrate the music without with great strength and pace.

ALL  
muted and are frozen, then singing repenteempiezan robotics and precisely piece. While they continue singing

CHRISTINE (away from the group.)

ALL BUT CHRISTINE

Poor lady for what you enjoy not having high price you have to pay tangled in sheets

CHRISTINE (Olivia  
Sleeping sang me in dreams was my name I heard pronounced, Linda Lotte thought of everything and nothing, Her father promised her the Angel of Music give Her father promised ... Father promised ...

* * *

A CEMETERY

CHRISTINE  
It was you my company  
everything I loved,  
You were a friend and father  
and today there is nothing without you.  
How I wish to see you again  
near you desire me  
illusion is  
Sleep maybe I saw you here.  
How I wish to hear you even though I know I will not, will not do so SonArte me what your dream was.  
Ice stone Angeles  
and cold bells are not loving someone  
good company.  
Both mourn both craving and are still so present.  
How I wish to see you again, but I must say goodbye, your forgiveness is my lesson to survive.  
No more crying in silence No more remembering seeing the past with regret, and say goodbye, and say goodbye.

GHOST (Jeremy)  
lost girl  
and helpless longs my guide.

CHRISTINE (Olivia)  
Angel ghost  
parent or friend. . .  
Who's there watching?

GHOST (Jeremy)  
Have you forgotten your Angel?

CHRISTINE (Olivia)  
Angel told me and Eseco you whisper my hopes ...

GHOST (Jeremy)  
In a single distant vague once winter

CHRISTINE (Olivia)  
And although my mind resists. . .

GHOST (Jeremy) / CHRISTINE (Olivia)  
my / your soul is mine / yours is.

GHOST (Jeremy)  
Angel of Music, you denied!  
flee of beauty ... Angel of Music not dodge  
Come to your strange Angel

CHRISTINE (Olivia)  
Angel of Music, I denied!  
fled beauty. . . Angel of Music  
You take care of me ... Come by my strange Angel ...

GHOST (Jeremy)  
I am your Angel of Music. . .  
Come to me Angel of Music. . .

RAOUL (Ryan)  
Simply, it is not their right,  
enough! empty words!  
She will never be yours!  
Christine! Christine!

CHRISTINE (Olivia)  
Raoul. . .

(Fireball 1)

GHOST  
Bravo, monsieur! That is their bold talk!

Fireball 2l)

RAOUL  
But do you cheat, monsieur?  
GHOST  
Let's see, monsieur? Do you dare?

(Fireball 3)

RAOUL  
But will deceptions?  
More violence?

GHOST  
Very good, very good  
Walk this way.

RAOUL  
No win your love making  
his prisoner.

CHRISTINE  
Raoul, no. . .

RAOUL  
Stay back!

GHOST  
I'm here, I'm here monsieur: The Angel of Death

(Fireball 5)  
Come, come, monsieur. Do not stop Do not stop.

RAOUL  
Christine, no!

GHOST  
Do not go!  
So be it!  
Now the war will fall on both!

(Immediately we heard the "A" oboe of the next scene)

* * *

Scene 6  
(THE STAGE THEATRE OPERA BEFORE THE PREMIERE OF "DON JUAN TRIUMPHANT'' The oboe plays an" A "and the orchestra begins to tune.  
Whistle sounds  
FIRE CHIEF is reviewing two FIRE OFFICIAL helmeted estañ work light illuminates them in a database.

(The ORCHESTRA continuous tuning and warming during the scene. RAOUL are also, Andre and Firmin, monitoring procedures and SHOOTER, Escondido when inthe pit.)

CHIEF  
Do you understand the instructions?

FIREFIGHTERS  
(severely)  
Yes sir!

CHIEF  
When you hear the whistle, take your positions. Then they ensure the doors. It is essential  
that all doors are properly closed

FIRMIN  
Are we doing the right thing, Andre?

ANDRE  
Have a better idea?

CHIEF  
Viscount Monsieur, can I give the order?

RAOUL  
Order.  
(The BOSS sounds its silbatoe. Firefighters out in all directions, leaving RAOUL, the CHIEF and the MANAGERS on stage.)

RAOUL (Ryan)  
(the HANDLE)  
You in the pit do you have a clear view of this box?

SHOOTER  
(out of the pit)  
Yes, sir.

RAOUL (Ryan)  
Remember, when the time comes, shoot. Only if necessary but shoot. A kill.

SHOOTER  
How do I know?

RAOUL (Ryan)  
You will know.

FIRMIN  
Viscount? Monsieur, are you sure it will work? Miss Daae will sing?

RAOUL (Ryan)  
Do not worry, Firmin. Andre?

ANDRE  
We are in your hands, sir.

CHIEF  
My men are in position, sir.

RAOUL (Ryan)  
Go on, then.

(Sounds his whistle again, the CHIEF shouts into the auditorium)

CHIEF  
Are the doors locked ?

( Exit doors are whipped around the building. The  
FIREFIGHTERS  
respond one by one "Closed" The orchestra is silent. . Quietly and nowhere , we hear the VOICE OF THE GHOST )

GHOST VOICE (Jeremy )  
I am : Phantom of the Opera ...

( ALL are looked apprehensive . FIREMEN run towards the voice. )

GHOST VOICE (Jeremy )  
(from elsewhere)  
I am : Phantom of the Opera ... Here I am , here I am I'm here!

(Again, they follow the VOICE . This happens repeatedly, the VOZ GHOST  
hopping  
numbingly more and more from place to place .  
Finally heard from Box Five , and in the confusion , the shooter shot. RAOUL angrily turns to the SHOOTER )

RAOUL (Ryan )  
Idiot !  
I said, only when the time comes !

SHOOTER  
But Monsieur the Viscount . . .

( GHOST VOICE interrupts , filling the building. Everyone stops . )

GHOST VOICE (Jeremy )  
No " but " For once, Monsieur the Viscount was right ... My fate was sealed but the fun is over and let the public in, and that function will start .


	9. Work: The Phantom Of The Opera Part: VII

The Phantom of the Opera falls in love with a soprano named Olivia Henderson, A showgirl named Jade Smith, she falls for Ryan Salvatore, but he is in love with Olivia, and Olivia is in love with Ryan, Jade feels jealousy towards her, Jade and Erik become friends and allies to separate at the lovers

* * *

Gerard Butler as the Phantom of the Opera

* * *

"DON JUAN TRIUMPHANT"  
The scenery of the Opera. The picture of the final scene of "Don Juan Triumphant". A huge hall of the seventeenth century with a bow.

CHORUS  
The female here is to offer  
Here the master eat,  
and bleating to perish  
lamb exhale

CARLOTTA (Jade) AND CHORUS  
Poor lady, that you stole cloying sweetness, and the price you pay, you got caught in bed.  
The lady and the love that delicacy served to turn lady and meats will take

Don Juan triumphs again!

DON JUAN  
Passarino, faithful friend, once again repeated the plan

Passarino  
Your guest thinks I  
I love you and raised you

DON JUAN  
She never saw you face as I hid my cloak, she believes dining room whom the employer  
Between jokes and provide it's mine I'll steal when modesty with wine and forget.

Passarino  
A irrumpiré this house of perdition with your voice

DON JUAN  
I say to you hidden here  
Where?  
In my room

Passarino  
Poor girl is lost!

DON JUAN  
Coat, sword, and take them is a fact, I must take care not to laugh

AMINTA (CHRISTINE), (Olivia)  
No more to rejoice therein  
Without dreams more than dreams of love

Passarino  
Sir?

DON JUAN  
(GHOST (Jeremy) - behind the curtain)  
Passarino, go now!  
Well my trap prey and biting wait

DON JUAN  
(GHOST) (Jeremy)  
You have venidoen chase chasing anxious desire that until today was dumb, dumb I brought our passion for fusing, in your mind you're already rendered

Your succumbed to me, your defense fall at last. You're with me here no more thinking, I've decided, decided ... already passed the point of no return, and there passed, the game ended appearances  
There is no "when" or "why", do not resist, do not think, since the decline began.  
What I fire the soul overflowed?  
And which I wish door opened?  
What sweet seduction expected? Already passed the point of no return, and there is no return, how warm secrets will be opened? past the point of no return.

AMINTA (CHRISTINE) (Olivia)  
You brought me instantly not to speak,  
to when speech becomes silent, silence  
. I came not knowing yet because in my mind I had imagined, two bodies and one helpless silent and now I am with you, no more thinking, I decided, determined ...  
Already passed the point of no return, and no return, we passion play there is nothing "good" or "bad" only one question: When will we will join in a being? When blood will flow? And this cocoon will open?  
When do we consume the fire?

BOTH  
Already passed the point of no return, and no return, let's see I crossed the bridge burning had already Point of no return

GHOST (Jeremy)  
Say you give me your love,  
your life, erase and take my loneliness  
say that you need me here,  
around you, wherever you go I would go for you,  
Christine, I ask not Over

* * *

ON STAGE

(As in the previous scene, but with reverse view, with the main curtain up scene, closed POLICE, stagehands, etc., all run across the stage in confusion also... ANDRE, FIRMIN, RAOUL, GIRY, CARLOTTA and MEG)

ANDRE  
Oh, my God. . . God. . .

FIRMIN  
We're ruined, Andre, ruined!

CARLOTTA (Jade)  
What's this? What is it? Ubaldo!  
(Running to the body PIANGI)  
Oh, dear, dear. . . Who did this?  
(Hysterical, attacking ANDRE)  
You! Why let this happen?

GIRY (Thalia)  
Monsieur the Viscount! Come with me!

RAOUL (Ryan)  
Can I trust you?

GIRY (Thalia)  
Should you trust.  
But remember:  
his hand at eye level!

MEG (Dalilah)  
So monsieur.  
(Shows)

RAOUL (Ryan)  
But why?  
GIRYEl knot Punjab, monsieur. First Buquet. Now Piangi.

MEG (Dalilah)  
I'll go with you

GIRY (Thalia)  
No, Meg! Not,  
You stay here!  
(To RAOUL)  
Come with me, monsieur. Hurry or it may be too late. .

* * *

THE LABYRINTH UNDERGROUND

GHOST (Jeremy)  
My prison without hope i go, plummeting to my mortal prison for the infernal path of darkness

How do you think you get this cold and gloomy place? My only sin was an abominable and offensive face

CHORUS  
The murderer must be found

GHOST (Jeremy)  
Harassed everywhere, be hated without reason, without affection, without heat, without feeling compassion  
Christine, Christine. . .  
Why? Why?

GIRY (Thalia)  
Your hand at the level of your eyes!

RAOUL (Ryan)  
. . . the level of your eyes. . .

CHORUS  
Your hand at the level of your eyes!

GIRY (Thalia)  
He lives across the lake.  
So far I dare to reach ...

RAOUL  
Madame Giry, thank you ...

CHORUS  
The murderer must be found  
The murderer must be caught  
The animal must hunt  
For a long time he  
terrified harassed us  
Phantom of the Opera  
here at the bottom fled,  
It's the Phantom of the Opera. . .  
It's the Phantom of the Opera...

* * *

GHOST THE LAIR

CHRISTINE (Olivia)  
Your blood lust sated've finally  
I'll be a victim of your doom

GHOST (Jeremy)  
The same fate as blood anointed me  
I also denied the carnal joy  
my face is poison entered our love  
My face had maternal rejection

and a mask instead of his lap

Sorry for you  
Your destiny faces here  
be an eternity of this before you.

CHRISTINE (Olivia)  
Your face but I fear no longer cause  
your soul is so deformed in you.

GHOST (Jeremy)  
I see my dear, I have a guest here  
yes, it is certainly a pleasure unparalleled  
I wanted you to come  
and my wish fulfilled  
and my night complete.

RAOUL (Ryan)  
Free Her!  
Just let free Her  
Pity you do not have?

GHOST (Jeremy)  
Your lover passionately begged me ...

CHRISTINE (Olivia)  
Since no use ...

RAOUL (Ryan)  
The master  
Do not mind that?  
The master  
It was compassionate ...

GHOST (Jeremy)  
The world compassion shook me!

RAOUL (Ryan)  
Christine. . . Christine. . .  
I want to see her ..

GHOST (Jeremy)  
Go ahead. . Monsieur, is welcome.  
She would never hurt her,  
She will not pay your sins. Calls and your horses! Raise your hand to the level of your eyes! Nobody will save you now, maybe just Christine, New life I give you, your love for freedom

Deny me and your lover will have death  
! It is the choice ...  
And that's the point of no return!

CHRISTINE  
The tears that I cried for you yesterday, cooled and hate back.

RAOUL  
Christine, begging Forgive yourself ...  
I did everything for you and for nothing ...

CHRISTINE  
Farewell false idol, bad friend, my hope now lies dead

GHOST  
Llegómu far away and later her prayers come  
Since no one heard her pleas, there will be no fight

RAOUL Say you love him and my life just the way you choose will win.

GHOST  
the way you see it you will lose  
How long will you stay here  
or send him to his grave?

RAOUL  
It must lie for saving

CHRISTINE  
Angel of Music. . .

GHOST  
You passed the point of no return

RAOUL  
Jesus, mercy!  
Christine, say no!

CHRISTINE  
It's not fair ...

GHOST  
and no return. . .

RAOUL  
Do it for me  
Do not give your life

CHRISTINE  
refuse ... my compassion.

GHOST  
His life is the trophy that you win

RAOUL  
I struggled to break free

CHRISTINE  
Angel of Music. . .

GHOST  
You passed the point of no return ...

CHRISTINE  
that deception  
I believed blindly ...

GHOST  
No more patience, your pick!

CHRISTINE  
Poor creature in darkness,  
nothing gave you life, God, give me strength and show  
I'm with you


	10. Work: The Phantom Of The Opera VIII

The Phantom of the Opera falls in love with a soprano named Olivia Henderson, A showgirl named Jade Smith, she falls for Ryan Salvatore, but he is in love with Olivia, and Olivia is in love with Ryan, Jade feels jealousy towards her, Jade and Erik become friends and allies to separate at the lovers

* * *

Gerard Butler as the Phantom of the Opera

* * *

CHORUS  
The murderer must be found  
The animal who fled there to hunt  
For a long time he panicked harassed us  
Phantom of the Opera here  
fled to the bottom,  
Is the Phantom of the Opera. . .  
Is the Phantom of the Opera. . .  
Who is the monster?  
Does the beast cruel?  
Piangi revenge!  
Avenge Buquet!  
and Be imprisoned forever ...

GHOST  
Take it, go  
forget here ...  
Let me here  
nothing happened here. .  
* Go  
Not see them!  
Zarpen and,  
swear to say nothing,  
secret is, this Angel fell

Leave me and go!  
Festival!  
Masquerade carnival ...  
Festival!  
And you have hidden face of the world!  
Christine, I love you ...

CHRISTINE  
Say you give me your love, your life ...  
RAOUL ... just say the word and I will follow you,

CHRISTINE:  
Will you give me your days and your nights,

GHOST  
My song for you truth became  
my music ended up in the dark. CURTAIN

* * *

Appear all actors involved in the work, they make a reverence to the public, are much applause, the work was completed and was a great success, all were backstage, Jade shoes off her feet hurt, then a man appears , very fair skin, thin, tall, 6'2 ", blue eyes, short black hair slicked back, and he was very elegant and formal

"Hello, you acted very well as Carlotta, and you're very beautiful" This man tells at Jade with friendly and lovely tone, he laughed

"Hey, thanks, I'm Jade Smith, who are you?

"Nice to meet you, Jade, nice name for a woman like you, I'm Gerard Van Helsing, the new pattern of the Opera Garnier" That man says he estracha hand with Jade, he grabs her hand, and kissing her hand gently, he says earnestly

"Likewise, Gerard, well thank you, ah the new pattern, good" Jade blushes she says with Kindness

Gerard smiles, he gives some blue roses to Jade, she smiles and accepts, He was, Jade turns, and appeared Olivia, Jade stared at the girl, she had a red rose with a black ribbon, Olivia was scared and nervous, She trembled, Jade looked at her seriously, Jade rose and roses clubhouse was, she walked in the direction of her room

"I thought you were Olivia" Erik says seriously

"Erik, I'm really tired, Olivia was frightened with a pink, talk to her" Jade answered with a tired voice, she yawns, she says seriously, she put her roses in a vase

"I'm sorry, really, I should talk to her, I see you're a fan" Erik says laughing, he got a little sad, and then he replied seriously

"Okay, that's fine, it's the new pattern, Gerard Van Helsing" Jade says cheerfully, she responds with kindness

Erik nods and runs off, leaving her alone, Jade put on his pajamas, she went to brush her teeth, she lay on her bed, she closed her eyes and fell asleep, Meanwhile, Ryan and Olivia have an impromptu appointment in the empty stage, and no one was there, Erik was hidden and looked at them, he had a lot of jealousy

"Pretty Lovebirds" Erik says very angry, he shouted

"Oh No" Olivia said very scared

"Who is that?, The phantom of the opera" Ryan says confused, but he understood it much faster

"Olivia you belong to me, stay away from that boy," said Erik grimly, he laughed like crazy

"I do not belong to you, I will not leave him, I do not love you, I never will," says Olivia screaming, she was angry

"He'll poisoned your mind, you love me, you're a liar" Erik says, he approaches them, Erik was angry

Olivia said nothing, if she has feelings for Erik, but she will not admit it, she does not want to accept it, she and Ryan were running, Erik was angry, Olivia stood there, Erik approached at her, she turned to look at him, Erik smiles, Olivia went running, he growled softly

"You always Keep far, but never be rid of me, you are mine" Erik hummed a song

Olivia was crying with fear, she did not know what to do, Jade woke her by whimpered, Olivia wiped her face quickly, not wanting anyone to know that, Jade reluctantly rose of the bed, Jade approaches her, she wants to know what happens

"I know we are not friends, and we do not we get along, but I want to change that, why you crying?" Jade says calmly, she was friendly, she wants to help her, she wants to forget the jealousy he feels for Olivia

"It is true we are not, I also think the same, we chat, I have allergies, and when I do the allergy, I begin to mourn" Olivia said quietly, she is a good person, and Jade begins to notice that she is good person, Olivia was lying

"Well I must confess something, I have jealous of you, it is very hard to admit, but I want to forget that, do not lie, I know you lie, tell me the truth, do not tell anyone, I promise" Jade admits to having jealous of her, Jade says laughing, but she became serious, and said calmly, she promises not to say

"Oh I see, we can be friends, be sure of yourself, well I'm going to tell you, but do not tell my other friends, I want to get away from those friends, I do not like how they treat people, the Phantom of the Opera there, he's in love with me, I find him attractive, but I'm terrified, he is a murderer, he kills without thinking, I do not want anything to happen to Ryan " Olivia says with a cheerful tone, she wants to be friends with Jade, she responds with seriousness in her voice, she broke to mourn

"Sure, it's so hard, my lips are sealed okay, I will not tell anyone, ah so I have no roles, how much I want, he loves you, oh my god, is that you're better with the phantom of the Opera "Jade said smiling, she's a little more cheerful, she responds seriously


	11. The Masquerade

The Phantom of the Opera falls in love with a soprano named Olivia Henderson, A showgirl named Jade Smith, she falls for Ryan Salvatore, but he is in love with Olivia, and Olivia is in love with Ryan, Jade feels jealousy towards her, Jade and Erik become friends and allies to separate at the lovers

* * *

Gerard Butler as the Phantom of the Opera


End file.
